Spring Cleaning
by MentalParrot
Summary: Crack-ish one shot! He told her to dye her hair. It stuck out far too much. The irony is that the disaster happened because it blended in far too well.


**Disclaimer:** Code Geass doesn't belong to me. Obviously.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> A little blurb that popped in my mind as I stared at the grass. This is my second fanfiction I've ever written, and I hope I have them in character. If there is a part out of character, please tell me. I'd hate for some of my favorite characters to be bumbling messes.

**Spring Cleaning**

Lelouch was contentedly tapping on his laptop, checking Black Knights stocks, inventory, and things like that, when he saw Tamaki had sent him a red-flagged notice-the ones only used for emergencies-detailing his needs of softer, more resistant..._toilet paper_.

The aspiring world-conqueror now had to deal with a ruined day, and find a new manufacturer for custom made and emblemed Black Knights toilet paper because apparently a petition, that contained over 1000+ signatures, was attached to Tamaki's notice. Just thinking about the hours that he'll need to spend company searching, interviewing, background checking, and compromising was enough to drive a few pings of madness into his mind.

All for toilet paper. His eye twitched.

A crash and a bang jolted him out of his trance. It was then followed by a shrill female shriek that sounded like it was straight from a horror movie. He started out of his chair, about to race down and find Nunnally when he realized that the shriek didn't sound like her usual way of...well..shrieking. His little sister much preferred to do a high-pitched "Kyaa!". He would know.

If it wasn't his sister, then it would be the..witch? Sayoko was much too calm and prepared any sort of disaster to even think about screaming like that. But still..C.C? Screaming? His heart took on multiple heart beats, just thinking about the disasters that may have happened, for her to do something like that. Multiple situations and solutions entered his mind in order to prepare for whatever may come.

He hurried down to the yard, and saw Sayoko fretting over something on her head. However, their backs were turned to him so he couldn't quite see.

"Witch, what happened? Why did you scre-" His words were caught in his throat when she whipped her head back at him. Her once flowing green hair was now reduced into shreds and sticking in odd angles. There were pieces that were still the original length and flew around haphazardly in every direction.

"_You_." C.C snarled at him, "_You did this_." She escalated in ferocity with each word. "You just _had_ to make Sayoko do spring cleaning. You just _had_ buy her an MP3 for Christmas. You just _had_ to make her work on the lawn. You just _had _to buy damned BIRD FOUNTAINS."

Her voice crackled into a ear-splitting screech at the last word, and she launched herself at him in a berserk fury. She groped the collar of his very white dress shirt, and straddled him to the ground. Damn it all. He just had it dry cleaned.

"It'll grow back." He tried to feign away his terror in futile, "All your body parts seem to sprout up rather quickly."

She smiled. Er, well more like bared her fangs. "You seem to be forgetting something _Lulu_." The fact that she used his pet-name made it all the more terrifying. "Hair. isn't. LIVING."

He felt his brain hit the sides of his skull as she shook him to emphasize her point. One..Two...Maybe five concussions at most.

"You still haven't told me what happened."

"Oh? You want to hear the details, boya? How you singled-handedly murdered and scalped my hair?"

"That's the point." He almost squeaked it out. Almost. He wasn't that un-dignified.

"Maybe you should ask Sayoko." Lelouch turned his head over to the maid standing, very apologetically, and trying to blend into the background because of her shame.

He sighed, and closed his eyes, preparing for the headache that was going to come. "Sayoko.. Go on."

"...Miss C.C was taking a nap in the yard as always, and I had come out to do the spring cleaning you requested. I was almost done mowing the lawn when..a certain song came on, and I wasn't paying attention. And then.."

"And then you mowed her hair right off."

"No no no." Sayoko calmly corrected, "A little birdy fell off the bird fountain and into the path, and I had swerve out of the way to avoid it! I knew where Miss C.C was, and avoided her, but I miscalculated the length of her hair because it cleverly camouflaged into the grass!" She smiled a bit guiltily.

"Then, I mowed her hair right off."

Oh. Oh. Headache. He knew it. Combined with the concussions. Just great. Where was his pack of Tylenol?

"So basically. You heard your jam, you started speed-mowing, and you avoided a mow and kill with a bird, which led to.." He looked up at C.C, "This." Lelouch grimaced.

He tried pushing her off, but his upper-body strength was never his forte. Any physical strength really, but who needs that detail.

"If you're going to try and get me off, you should know the most time-saving way would be just to ask." C.C drawled.

"Oh, just shut up woman. It was your fault for refusing to dye your hair a more normal color, but no. You refused just to spite me, and this is what you get." he said as he still continued to struggle and squirm his way out.

"Whatever bruises your ego the most, boya." C.C smoothly released her hold on him, and began to walk back to the house. "You do know you're going to pay for this."

"Yeah yeah.." Lelouch waved her off distractedly as he looked for any grass stains on his shirt.

* * *

><p>A week later..<p>

Lelouch groaned as he woke up to the first day of school after spring break. He was glad to be coming back, and to be having some different food other than pizza for breakfast, lunch and dinner. The witch had forced him to cook, order, and eat pizza non-stop for the whole week with her.

However, she was merciful with Nunnally and explained that he was just earning the gift coupons for the new life-sized Cheese-kun plushie for her, like a good 'boyfriend' should.

Of course, Nunnally was delighted in knowing that her big brother was caring enough to eat all of that pizza just to make sure C.C wouldn't gain any unhealthy tendencies. He scoffed at this. As if she didn't have them from the start already. It did bring a smile to his face, knowing that his sister was still innocent enough to think that though.

"Good morning big brother!" Nunnally said, as she wheeled into the room.

"Good Mor-" Lelouch began, before he was cut off by C.C.

"Good Morning Nunnally." The witch greeted his sister, while looking straight at him with a bemused look. She was sitting on his desk, kicking her feet rather playfully.

"Ah! Miss C.C! You..." Nunnally's cheeks formed a bright pink, "Spent the night?.." She whispered out the last part.

"Eh?.." Lelouch's mind registered what just happened "No! Wait! It wasn't like that Nunnally!"

"It's okay Lelouch. You already know that I have my approval. What you do in the privacy of your bedrooms is nothing of my concern." The petite little girl said quite maturely, with a demure smile. "But you're going to be late for school! Hurry hurry!"

* * *

><p>"Don't you dare do that again." He mumbled to C.C as he tried to hop into his slacks, with toothbrush in mouth.<p>

"Do what? I just greeted Nunnally a good morning." She said in a mock aloof tone.

"You know what I mean." Lelouch growled in frustration when the his tie wouldn't stay straight.

"Silly boy." C.C hopped off his desk, "You do it like this."

"You've had years of practice, witch." He eyes her messy braids, that hide the disaster that happened a week back.

"You're suppose to be a genius, no?"

"Touche."

Lelouch stumbled out the door as he tried to put on his shoes.

"Bye Nunnally!" he called out to his sister. He ignored the witch waggling her fingers at him.

Inwardly, C.C chortles at her revenge, and if she hasn't had over a 100 years of life experience, she would've busted into spontaneous laughter.

If only his sister wasn't blind. She could've told him his hair matched the color of the newly mowed grass.


End file.
